Birthday Surprises
by YoursXo
Summary: It's Jinx's fifteenth birthday. She's planned a full day of mass destruction to keep the Hive Five entertained. What happens when Kid Flash shows up to wish her a happy birthday?
1. Fifteen

**_A/n: Figured I'd start up with my original Jinx stories again. Just to try something new. May continue this and I may not._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**

**_Summary: It's Jinx's fifteenth birthday. She's planned a full day of mass destruction to keep the Hive Five entertained. What happens when Kid Flash shows up to wish her a happy birthday? _**

* * *

Jinx was turning fifteen. She had a big day of destruction planned out. First, she and the Hive Five would rob a bank. Then they'd scope out the city for some rare explosives. Once they got that done they'd head off to get pizza. Maybe catch of movie. Drink. Then head back to their lair for some food. It was a perfect plan for the perfect birthday.  
_"Happy birthday, Jinx!"_ Many voices screamed and woke up the girl with pink devil horns. She shot up in bed. Instantly she saw Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and Gizmo standing at the foot of her bed. For a moment she looked at them, confused. After a few seconds it registered in her mind. Her birthday.  
"Thanks guys. Ready for a big day of fun?" Jinx jumped up out of bed and stood in front of them. Luckily, she had slept in her clothes from the day before.  
"I've been ready since you first told us!-"  
"-A day filled with crime!" Billy laughed with himself.  
"Just don't drink too much later. We might leave you at the bar." See-More chuckled as they left her room.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Jinx spun around and smiled at them. The permanent blush on her gray cheeks were dramatic today. The smile she wore seemed to stick.  
"What's on schedule first?" Gizmo flew out the door in his jetpack.  
"Robbing the city bank. You should be able to hack the system right?" Jinx smirked at him. Gizmo busted out laughing at her question.  
"In my sleep!" Gizmo replied happily.  
"Lets go." Jinx stated all of them then took off down the street and into the city. It was bright and sunny outside. Hardly anybody in town yet.

* * *

The Hive Five snuck into the building. There were two people at the front desk. Nobody else working. Piece of cake.  
"You know what to do." Jinx eyed them all. Everybody nodded and went off to their own jobs. Jinx strutted up to the counter. A male was working. He had blonde hair and green eyes. She placed her arms on the counter.  
"Hi. Could you help me with something?" Jinx whispered with a smile.  
"Sure, what do you need?" He answered quickly without hesitation. Just then she raised her hand and hexed him. He flew into the wall.  
"All of your cash." She answered before jumping over the counter. The second guy glanced up from his work.  
"You can't come back here! It's off limits!" He shouted in anger. Then he noticed his partner was passed out behind Jinx. The boy gulped in a sudden burst of fear.  
"Wanna try and stop me?" She laughed, with that the guy tried to run away. He wasn't fast enough and she hexed him into the glass window. Glass shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Jinx smiled with glee.  
"Jinx, the security alarm system is cracked. All we have to do is get to the crud-munching vault and open it." Gizmo informed while floating beside her.  
"Yes! See-More it's your turn." She called as he used his eye to find the vault.  
"It's in the very back. Behind some boxes. Just down the hallway there." See-More pointed in front of him. Jinx nodded and waved for Gizmo to follow her. In a row of six led by Jinx they trotted down the hallway quietly. They reached the vault in a matter of minutes.  
"Mammoth, go." Jinx pointed to the door.  
"Back up guys! This place is about to get dirty!" Mammoth cried before smashing the whole wall into a bunch of parts.  
"Billy multiply and grab as much gold and cash as you can." She told him while walking into the center of the vault. She bent down and picked up a brick of gold for her own.  
"Got it!" Billy then multiplied himself. Kyd Wykkyd helped by levitating bags of cash into the air. Each member grabbed their share of gold. Once they were finished they headed towards the exit.  
_"Jinx, long time no see. Still up to no good? Guess I'll have a chance to change that."_ A familiar male's voice called after her as soon as she stepped outside. She turned to her right. **Kid Flash.**


	2. Daydreams

**_A/n: sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to get things going. _**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**

Jinx hadn't seen Kid Flash in years. What was he doing back here in town? Trying to mess with her.  
"Go away." Jinx replied in a heartbeat. She didn't have time for romance these days.  
"Funny, I thought you'd be more excited to see me." Kid Flash laughed.  
"Just listen to her and leave you crud-muncher!" Gizmo shouted in an angry way. Jinx looked at him and smiled happily. If anybody truly cared about her it was Gizmo.  
"It's alright, Gizmo. I can handle this. Take the guys off to find some explosives. I'll catch up in a few." Jinx rubbed his bald head. He groaned and went off.  
"So, Pinkie what have you been up to?" Kid Flash winked at her.  
"I know you've been stalking me for the past three years. Don't deny it." Jinx confronted him.  
"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't." He whispered and pulled her close to him. She rolled her eyes.  
"You have a lot of nerve for an idiot." Jinx replied then shoved him away.  
"Come on, don't be like that. You know you missed me." Kid Flash placed a hand on her cheek. She let it stay there for a second or two. Then she hexed him to the ground.  
"Listen to me and listen good. I will not fall in love with you. Not today, not tomorrow, not next year, not ever! So do me a favor and leave me alone." Jinx growled and glared right at him. Kid Flash simply smiled at her.  
"I'll take that as a challenge." He replied with a smirk.  
"Just leave me alone." Jinx turned around and started to walk away.  
"I almost forgot. . . Happy birthday, Jinx." He told her. With a gush of wind he was gone. Jinx turned back to where he once was just seconds ago. She blinked a few times oddly. How did he have any idea it was her birthday?  
On the ground in front of her feet was a small red rose. She bent down and picked it up with her right hand. A small smile spread across her lips. Still a charmer.

* * *

She caught up with the Hive Five at the park. They all showed Jinx the explosives they got.  
"I have a bomb!" Gizmo laughed and extended the device.  
"Yeah? Well we got guns.-"  
"-Big ones!" Billy informed while pulling out guns.  
"Nice! How bout you See-More?" Jinx nudged his arm.  
"I picked up some dynamites." He admitted with a smile.  
"I'm starving! Lets get pizza!" Mammoth cried as his stomach growled loudly.  
"Okay, okay. I suppose we could take a break." Jinx agreed. With that the Hive Five made their way to the pizza parlor. After a very long argument they decided on four large cheese pizzas with pepperoni and sausage.  
"What did that Kid Flash want?" See-More wondered after his fifth slice of pizza.  
"Nothing." Jinx lied while sipping from her soda.  
"You sure? The crud-muncher seemed pretty persistent." Gizmo snorted.  
"He isn't going to be bothering me. And if he does, Mammoth will be in charge of taking care of him!" Jinx appointed him in charge. He paused while eating a piece of pizza.  
"I will?" Mammoth gulped his pizza down.  
"Yep! You can protect me, can't you? If not I'll have Kyd Wykkyd  
will have to help." Jinx shot Kyd a smile. He stared blankly back at her.  
"I can do it." Mammoth took a drink from his soda. So far it had been a very good birthday. Despite the run in with Kid Flash, it was great. Yet she couldn't seem to stop thinking of him.  
_*Daydream* _  
_Instead of having lunch with the boys, she was sitting across the table with Kid Flash. He flashed an award wining smile at her. With one movement he pushed his red hair back. _  
_"Hi, Jinx." He licked his lips and showed his teeth._  
_"It's been three years since we've talked last." Jinx reminded him as she took a bite of pizza._  
_"I know. I've been a little busy. Traveling around the world, fighting off crime, and what not." Kid Flash told her._  
_"Why are you back here?" She demanded an answer._  
_"Well I kinda realized that something was a bit more important than all of that. Something was better for me." He whispered lowly then winked._  
_"What are you talking about?" Jinx gulped down some soda. _  
_"I'm talking about you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Jinx. For the past three years you're all I've wanted. I tried to distance myself from you and that made things worse for me. I just want you to know that. . . That-" Kid Flash whispered to her with a nervous look._  
"Jinx."_ Billy's voice came into her daydream. _  
_*End Daydream* _  
"Hello, Jinx?" Gizmo chimed in. Jinx blinked and came back to reality..  
"Earth to Jinx!" Mammoth waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Hello? You kinda freaked us out there for a second." See-More chuckled then stood up.  
"I-I was only thinking." Jinx said politely then shook her head. The boys looked at one another and shrugged. Jinx stood up and followed her friends out of the pizza parlor. Today would be a very long and excruciating day.


	3. Two Kisses

**A/n: **Please don't get mad at me for this chapter! It's only going to help sort things out for Jinx.(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

The Hive Five went to the movie theater. Billy and his copies took up over half of the movie theater. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Kid Wykyyd sat in the very front row. Jinx and See-More sat in the very back row.  
"This movie better be good." Jinx rolled her eyes and sat down. See-More sat down beside her.  
"It can't be any worse than the movie Kyd Wykkyd picked last weekend. I mean. . . Bunnies?" See-More snorted and began to laugh as the movie began to start. The lights went dim and slowly turned off.  
"People can surprise you. Not everyone is who they seem to be. Everybody wears a mask, See-More." Jinx whispered and winked in the dark. See-More shrugged his shoulders in agreement then started eating his popcorn.  
"Yeah? What mask do you wear, Jinx? In all the years I've known you I've only seen you one way. Assertive." See-More leaned toward her ear and whispered. Jinx felt her cheeks begin to flare up and turn a dark pink.  
"As long as I'm alive you won't find out." Jinx replied smartly then grabbed a handful of popcorn for herself. She gulped it down then grinned at him. He chuckled quietly.  
"I'll keep that in mind." See-More laughed then turned to face the screen. For once Jinx felt happy with the way things were with her life. She had the greatest of friends who would do anything for her. Despite the fact she was a villain, she had it good.  
"You better." Jinx giggled to him then leaned back in her seat. About a half an hour went by. The movie turned out to be a horror film. Jinx's favorite genre. Yet, she couldn't seem to get into it. She didn't understand what was up with her today. Her mind was in a mess. And on top of that, See-More was falling asleep. Who in the heck falls asleep during a horror film?!  
Forty five minutes into the movie about two people were brutally murdered. The screams of death woke up See-More. Jinx could hear Gizmo and Mammoth laughing. She moved herself and saw Billy dumping popcorn on top of Kyd Wykyyd to freak him out. He flew onto the floor and hid under his cape.  
'Poor guy. He's gonna have nightmares all week thanks to Billy.' Jinx thought in a bitter tone. She turned to face See-More he watched the screen. With a sigh she leaned back and tried her hardest to relax. For some reason she was on edge. A few moments later she placed her hand on the arm rest between her and her friend.  
"You aren't scared are you?" See-More scoffed at her in a mocking voice. Jinx jumped at the sound of his voice. She blinked quickly.  
"No!" She shouted back fiercly.  
"Okay, okay. I surrender." See-More lifted his hands in the air. Jinx rolled her eyes but smiled. She felt comfortable with him. Relaxed.  
Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him. On the lips. It was okay. Not horrible or terrifying. Yet. . . Something felt off about it. This kiss was not what she expected it to feel like at all. Not that she expected sparks or anything. Just a feeling. Any at all would be nice. Kissing See-More made her feel. . . _Numb_ and empty inside. Jinx tore away just seconds later.  
"I-I have to go to the bathroom." She muttered then jumped up. Her heart was racing madly and she sprinted away.  
"Jinx!" See-More called after her. By then Jinx was already out of the theater.

* * *

She didn't stop running until she was in the bathroom. For some reason it always felt like she was on the run. Always hiding from something. She splashed cold water on her face and breathed heavily. What was she thinking? She couldn't kiss See-More.  
"I don't even like him! What's wrong with me?" Jinx asked her own reflexion. The bathroom door opened.  
"Don't like who?" Kid Flash questioned from the doorway. Jinx spun around. For a moment she just stared at him. He stared back, with a worried look. Jinx gulped.  
"This is the Girls room!" She finally screamed.  
"I just came in to check on you. You seemed pretty upset when you ran in here awhile ago. I got kinda worried." He informed while approaching her slowly. Jinx rolled her eyes.  
"You take stalking to a whole new level. I could have you arrested in seconds for a number of occasions." She threatened in a cold hiss. He just laughed cooly at her.  
"But you wouldn't. If you wanted me arrested, kid, you would have done it already. You're impulsive, Pinkie. Not necessarily the best at thinking quickly I might add. You make up for it with your cute looks." Kid Flash reached out and gently tucked a lose strand of pink hair behind her ear. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Lost in the moment. Her stomach exploded with butterflies.  
"Good point. Now leave me alone. I'm fine!" She agreed then pushed his hand away. Kid Flash sighed at her angered reaction. He was so close!  
"Fifteen huh?" He changed the subject.  
"H-how do you know how old I am?" Jinx was a bit freaked out. How could he possibly know all this?  
"I'm your stalker Jinx, you have to give me some credit! I've been following you for three whole years!" He burst out laughing. Just then his beeper went off, interrupting them. Saying there was trouble in town.  
"What's that?" She arched her eyebrows. He sighed then looked at her.  
"My pager. I gotta go fight crime. See ya later, babe!" Kid Flash bent forward then brushed his lips against her cheeks slowly. He waited a minute. Before she could react she felt a gush of wind hit her. And like that he was gone.  
"That jerk!" She screamed. On the inside, she sighed lovingly. She liked his kiss on the cheek better than the she kiss she gave See-More. Jinx hated herself for it, too.

* * *

She ended up waiting for her team in the lobby. Jinx felt a strong urge to be left alone. It was so hard to enjoy her birthday when one person kept ruining it for her. _Herself. _  
"Jinx. . . You okay?" Gizmo questioned before sitting down on the bench next to her. She slowly shook her head.  
"No, I'm not okay. Nothing's okay. I really screwed up and I wish I could do something to fix it. . . But I think everything's ruined now. It's all my fault. I'm bad luck." Jinx muttered while staring bitterly at the ground.  
"Oh. Well, I can't help you out in that department. I'm pretty insensitive and I'll just piss you off." Gizmo admitted in a sort of snort. Jinx glanced up with a sour smile. Then she caught sight of See-More coming out of the theater. A feeling of alert rushed through her body.  
"Yeah. I'm going to go on a walk for a bit. By myself. To ummm, think. I'll catch up with you guys at the bar." Jinx told him then stood up.  
"Okay. . . I'll tell the gang." Gizmo agreed. Just like that, Jinx left the building and was out on the streets. Alone. A frown was on her face. An odd pain ached in her cold heart. Suddenly a small tear dropped from her left eye and landed on her cheek. Jinx left it there until it dissolved into her skin. She just didn't care. Not after the confusing day she's had so far.


	4. Danger

Jinx continued to walk for several minutes. Silently crying. She was confused. She was so upset she wanted to scream. Yet all she knew to do was stay completely silent. Not even letting a whimper rise from her voice.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jinx. You're Kid Flash's girl? Aren't ya, Pinkie?" Johnny Rancid pulled up beside her on his motorcycle. Jinx could only stare at him.  
"Ye- No. I'm not. Why would you think that?" Jinx demanded quickly.  
"That's just word around the city. He says so. Anyway, how about you take a ride with me on my motorcycle? We can cruise. Go wherever you'd like." Johnny smiled at her. Jinx thought quietly to herself, then looked back at nothing. There was no point in going with him. Then again, she had nothing better to do. Why not kill some time?  
"Sure." She agreed then jumped on the back of his bike. Jinx wrapped her arms around his giant waist.  
"Hold on tight, babe! Get ready for some major wind!" He laughed demonically then sped down the street. Wind smashed against her face and she clung to Johnny tightly. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

Kid Flash had just stopped some robbers from stealing jewelry. He was tired. Yet, he couldn't help but be concerned about Jinx. She seemed so upset earlier when he had spoken to her. Even though she hardly yelled he could tell something was bugging her. So, he checked all the places in Jump City where Jinx or the Hive Five could be.  
Suddenly, he stopped at a club. He entered it skeptically. Almost instantly he saw See-More at the bar counter. He was downing countless shots and a frown was on his lips.  
"See-More, you seen Jinx anywhere?" Kid Flash wondered as he approached the boy. See-More glared at the super hero.  
"No." He responded bitterly.  
"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Kid Flash asked through a long sigh.  
"Probably out breaking some other guy's heart. Because that's what she's the best at. Leading guys on. You of all people should know what that feels like." See-More hissed then took another shot quickly. Kid Flash frowned.  
"What happened?" Kid Flash sat down at a stool next to him. See-More stared at him oddly.  
"I'm not talking unless you buy me more alcohol. The only way I'm giving any information out on Jinx is if I'm hammered. And right now, I'm only buzzed. We've got one hell of a long night ahead of us." See-More laughed loudly in Kid Flash's face. He could smell the liquor on See-More's breath.  
"Deal." Kid Flash wagered then ordered See-More another drink. Once he finished, See-More wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.  
"Jinx is rather beautiful. Isn't she? Well, if I should know anything about working with her it's that she doesn't like affection. None at all." See-More told him then laughed. He zipped his mouth shut.  
"Another one, waiter." Kid Flash waved. Yet another drink was placed in front of See-More. He grinned happily then downed the liquid in a matter of seconds. Not caring what it was.  
"Affection. It scares the living shit out of her. Any form of it at all, terrifies her to no end. That's why she pushes everybody away. She shoves and shoves until you finally give up." See-More finished his second piece of information. Kid Flash waved for another drink. The same routine fell into place and See-More drank more.  
"The moment Jinx lets her guard down with you, you'll know instantly. When she wants something she won't stop until she gets it. She's quite assertive that way. But today she was confused. She chose security instead of what she really wanted." See-More let out a sad sigh.  
"What do you mean?" Kid Flash wondered as he slid another drink towards See-More, who drank it just as quickly as all the others.  
"She. . . Kissed me. When I knew she wanted to be kissing you instead. Her little crush on you is plainly obvious." See-More slumped over the counter and stared at the rows of empty glasses sitting under him. His finger ran along the edge of a shot glass slowly.  
"She likes me?" Kid Flash was shocked to hear this. All this time he thought she was just being stubborn.  
"Are you blind?" See-More snapped at him.  
"Sorry. Look thanks for the help. Do you want another beer on me?" Kid Flash asked while standing up. See-More hid his face with his hands.  
"I'd rather you kill me first." He murmured a response then laid his head down on the wooden counter. By that time Billy walked up to him.  
"I'll take him from here. He had a pretty rough day." Billy said while lifting See-More from his seat. He passed out completely in Billy's arms.  
"Right. I'll be leaving now." Kid Flash then turned around and left the club. He wasn't sure where he'd find Jinx. Just then a motorcycle drove by and stopped in front of him.  
"Hey, Mr. Speed!" Johnny Rancid called in a mocking voice. Jinx met Kid Flash's stare. She bit her lip.  
"Jinx? What are you doing with him?" Kid Flash was beginning to get upset with this girl. First, she kisses See-More. Now this! What was she trying to prove?  
"She is taking a ride with me. And by the way, your girl sure knows how to be wild! Too bad you're missing out on all the fun! We were just about to go cliff diving. Right Jinx?" Johnny roared with laughter.  
"Right." She answered numbly. All she could do was look into Kid Flash's eyes. She seemed calm and cool on the exterior. But by the looks of her pink eyes she was horrified of what was going on in her mind.  
"Hold on tight, babe. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Johnny cackled before taking off at high speed. Just like that she was gone. Not on Kid Flash's watch! He wouldn't let Jinx do something this stupid! He wouldn't risk her getting hurt if he had any say in it.


	5. Cliff Diving

**_A/n: I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. I might do a day after her birthday chapter just for the heck of it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. :(_**

* * *

Johnny parked the bike on top of a cliff. Jinx stepped off the bike then glanced over the edge. She was fearless. She'd do anything to feel alive. Even if it meant falling off a cliff for a few adrenaline perks.  
"Ready, Pinkie?" Johnny asked as he took his helmet off then threw it on the bike.

"I've been ready to die for a long time." Jinx replied with an enchanting smile. She wasn't afraid of anything. Well, maybe one thing terrified her. Falling in love.

"Let's do this!" He laughed then stepped over the edge. Like that he was gone. She leaned over the edge and watched him splash into water a good thirty feet underneath her. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling washed over her. What if she never saw Kid Flash again? What if she did die?

"Jinx! You can't do this!" Kid Flash's voice interrupted her thoughts. In a second, she spun around. Bright blue eyes sparkled in her direction. A handsome face greeted her.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Jinx hissed in an aggravated voice. She didn't know why she pretended to hate him. She just didn't know how to express her true feelings. Jinx was too confused to act normally.

"I can't stop you, not if you really want to do it. Because I don't want to stop you from being happy. Are you happy, Jinx?" Kid Flash took a small step forward. Jinx reacted by taking a step back. For some reason being with Kid Flash scared her to death. She thought for a moment. Was she happy? No. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy with her life at all.

"I'm not happy." She replied before sitting down on the dirt. Kid Flash approached her then sat down beside her. He reached out and took her hand. Jinx didn't pull away this time. She intertwined her fingers with his then looked up at him.

"I care about you, Jinx. I want to do whatever it takes in my power to make you happy. Why? Because I think I love you. A lot. I can't be here for you if you keep pushing me away like you've been doing. Do you understand?" Kid Flash told her. Jinx thought for a moment. Then she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand. I do care about you. But I'm just afraid of feeling something so strong for you that it takes control of me and everything I do. It scares me, Flash. It really scares me." She whispered then rested her head against his shoulder. Before she realized what was going on, she started crying.

"Shhh. It will be okay, Jinx. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Let's go take you home now. It's getting late." Kid Flash coaxed then patted one of her pink horns. Jinx nodded her head in agreement then stood up. Hand in hand they left for her lair. The light was turning dark outside and the streetlights were all on. Jinx was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep. She needed some major rest. Being fifteen was hard work.

* * *

When they got to Jinx's lair everybody else was asleep. Jinx led Kid Flash inside quietly. Not making a single sound they snuck into Jinx's room. It was light pink, very clean and organized. She was a bit embarrassed of her stuffed animals that she kept on her dressers. Yet she didn't bother hiding them.

"This is a nice room." Kid Flash complimented while Jinx laid down on her bed. She tried to stay awake for as long as she could. She was afraid that he'd leave if she fell asleep. Jinx took off her shoes slowly then placed them by her night stand.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You should get some rest. You've had a big day. You need sleep." Kid Flash said as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him then shook her head. Just like he thought, she was being really, really, really stubborn. But that's just Jinx's personality.

"I don't want to sleep. Not now. You just got here, I don't want you to leave. Don't leave now I need you here with me." Jinx whispered then yawned. She was tired. Yet she continued to stare at the boy beside her. He smiled at her. Finally, she was done pushing him away.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise. If you want I'll stay over tomorrow. We can do whatever you want. All day. Just you and me." Kid Flash promised before brushing his hand across her cheek. Her eyelids fell heavily. She didn't want to sleep. Not now. She wanted to stare at him forever. But she knew that for now she'd just have to wait until morning.

"I love you." Jinx mumbled into her pillow before falling asleep completely. Kid Flash smiled then pulled the covers over both of them. He leaned forward then kissed her ear gently.

"I love you, too, Jinx. Happy birthday." He whispered and kissed her ear once more before laying back down on his back. He closed his eyes and grinned. Today would be a day she would never forget. Not in a million years. Kid Flash would make sure Jinx was loved and cared for every single day that she lived. As long as he was beside her, she would be happy. As long as she was happy, he would be happy. Even if it meant breaking a few laws for her. He'd be willing to turn to the dark side for her. Because Jinx was definitely worth the price. Superhero or not, Kid Flash loved the girl.

Jinx slept peacefully by the superhero. Not knowing what he was thinking at all. She was sleeping, not making a sound. His body kept her warm and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Even if it meant becoming good. Because his love was worth it. Kissing him was worth it. Being with him was enough to make her happy. Being with Kid Flash was enough to make her fall in love. Though falling in love terrified her, she was willing to try it with him. Why? Because she loved him. That was enough of a reason for her.


	6. Pancakes & Kisses

_**A/n: Just because I love fluff(: This is the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**_

* * *

Jinx woke up to blue eyes watching her. She flinched and he continued to stare at her. He smiled widely at her.

"Wally, why are you staring at me while I'm sleeping? It's kind of creepy." Jinx sighed but smiled at him.

"I'm your stalker. I need to be creepy. Keep up with my image and everything." Wally laughed then touched her chin gently. Her heart started beating madly. She smiled at him.

"Wally West. You're quite the charmer aren't you? Well, in case you didn't notice I don't like charmers." She giggled then pushed his hand away. He rolled over her then kissed her nose gently. She laughed then kissed his lips.

"Guess I'll have to try something different." He whispered and kissed her back. Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck then sighed happily.

"Like what?" Jinx questioned him with a big smile.

"Like, kiss you." He responded before leaning down and kissing her lips. Jinx laughed then pushed him away. Wally frowned at her hopelessly.

"Okay. You can kiss me. Only because I love you, Wally." She whispered in approval. Her hands moved to the back of his head. A smile showed on her lips. Her fingers intertwined with his bright red hair.

"I love you, Jinx. I'll do anything and everything I can to keep you happy. Please say that you'll be mine. I want you to be mine. Forever." Wally whispered into her ear. A slight gasp left her mouth. Sudden fear punctured through her and she shoved him away fiercely.

"No, no, no!" She screamed at him. He nearly fell off the bed but caught himself. Wally frowned at her violent reaction. She gulped in fear.  
"Jinx. . ." He whispered softly before reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do that. I love you, Wally. But I'm bad luck. If we got together something terrible would happen! Something terrible always happens when I'm happy." Jinx explained in a worried voice. She began to tremble under his fingers.

"What do you want me to do then? I can't just stay away from you." He said as he scooted towards her. She bit her lip nervously. She wanted to be with him, she did. Jinx was just afraid of being too happy.

"Just wait for me." Jinx told him in a soft whisper. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closely. He kissed her head. Wally rubbed her arms in comforting motions.

"I will. Just tell me that you'll be okay." He whispered against her neck. Jinx smiled happily, then kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing. Lets go get breakfast. I'll make you eggs and pancakes!" Jinx exclaimed happily then jumped off her bed. Wally laughed then stood up.

"You better not burn them, Pinkie! Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food!" He warned in a laugh as he followed her out the door. Jinx was incredibly happy. As long as she'd be with Wally, he'd make her laugh. As long as she'd laugh, he'd know she was happy. Because she loved him. And because he loved her. That was enough for the both of them.


End file.
